


House Call

by teamchasez



Category: Kasey Kahne - Fandom, NASCAR - Fandom, NASCAR RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: Kasey Kahne is in dire need of his own personal nurse. But is he really sick or have a hidden agenda?





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2008.

HOUSE CALL

Disclaimer: This story is a work of pure fiction. I am not associated with NASCAR, Kasey Kahne, Gillette-Evernham Motorsports or Kasey Kahne Racing in any way, shape or form. 

A/N: This is a birthday surprise for cdpistons04. I hope you like it girl! Enjoy! And Happy Birthday!

Courtney Snyder groaned hearing her phone jingle and vibrate across the table next to her bed. Who ever was calling her this early in the morning had better have a damn good reason for doing so. She had just come off a fifteen hour shift last night that was only supposed to be twelve, but they were short handed thanks to one of the next shifts’ nurses forgetting to set her alarm clock. 

“’Lo?” Courtney mumbled into the phone when she answered.

“Courtney, baby,” Kasey Kahne moaned into the phone.

“Kasey?” Courtney opened her eyes, looking at the clock. Seeing it was only ten after one she sighed. She hadn’t even gotten three hours of sleep and now her boyfriend was calling. No doubt remembering that today was her birthday and wanted to go do something. All she wanted to do was sleep.

“Baby, I don’t feel good,” Kasey groaned for added effect.

“What’s wrong?” She asked concerned. He sounded horrible.

“I don’t know,” Kasey broke off coughing. “I woke up like this.”

“You probably just have a cold,” Courtney sighed. Men can be such babies when it comes to being sick. “Take some cold medicine and go to sleep. You’ll be fine.”

“I don’t have any medicine,” Kasey whined into the phone.

“Have Kale go to the store and get you something.”

“He’s not here.”

“What do you want me to do, Kase?” Courtney asked him.

“Can you come over?”

“Kasey I just got off work, I’ve only slept for a couple hours. I’m tired…”

“Please baby? Pretty please,” he pleaded. 

“Fine, I’ll be over in a couple minutes.” Courtney gave in, throwing the blankets off her body and slid her feet from the bed.

“Great! Just come on in, the doors unlocked,” Kasey grinned before hanging up the phone.

“I love you too,” Courtney let her phone snap shut before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

Courtney climbed out of her Dodge Avenger once she pulled in Kasey’s driveway. Grabbing the small shopping bag that contained cold medicine she walked to the front door and let herself. She stopped in her tracks seeing the trail of roses inside the door. 

Shrugging out of her coat, she hung it on the coat tree and smiled as she followed the rose petals up the stairs. Following them down the hallway she came to her boyfriend’s door. Pushing it open she smiled seeing him lying in the middle of the blankets, leaning back against the head board.

“You’re not sick,” Courtney stated.

“No, I’m not,” Kasey pushed off the bed, walked towards Courtney.

“Then I wasted all the cusswords and damning you to hell for nothing then,” she smiled when Kasey wrapped his arms around her waist placing a small kiss against her lips. 

“Why were you damning me to hell,” Kasey held her tight against him as his blue eyes pierced her brown ones.

“Because I worked fifteen hours last night and I’m tired,” she sighed when she saw Kasey’s eyes shadow with disappointment. Looking around the room, she saw the rose petals scattered across the bed, a bottle of champagne sat chilling in a bucket of ice next to a bowl of strawberries. She could smell the roses with a hint of jasmine, her favorite body wash. “Aren’t you the romantic one,” she caught his eyes with hers and smiled.

“I’m known to be romantic every now and then,” Kasey grinned. 

“With who?” Courtney joked, laughing at the hurt expression that washed across Kasey’s face. “I’m just joking,” she raised her head, catching his lips in a soft kiss. 

“This is the thanks I get for trying to be romantic and surprising my girlfriend on her birthday.” He withdrew himself from her arms. “I guess I’ll have to return your gift,” he said as he walked away. “I hope they take it back.”

“Wait, what did you get me?” Courtney followed him across the room, towards his dresser. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and leaned into him. 

“Of course you want the gift…” 

“Well, you did go out and buy it for me, no sense in just taking it back,” Courtney grinned. “I’ll be happy to take it off your hands for you.”

“I’m sure you would,” Kasey turned around and pulled her against him. “But it’s not time for gifts just yet.”

“It’s not?” Courtney whispered against his lips, when he dipped his head to brush his own against hers. 

“No,” Kasey shook his head, capturing her lips with his in another soft kiss. He gently nibbled on her bottom lip before releasing it. “I have everything ready in the bathroom; candles, bubbles, music. All that’s missing is you baby.”

“You’re not going to get in with me?” Courtney asked as she let Kasey lead her to the bathroom. His Jacuzzi-sized tub was filled to the brim with bubbles and water. Every flat surface had candles and rose petals strewn across. She watched Kasey raise a remote and the sound of soft jazz music filled the room.

“No, this is all for you,” Kasey sat the remote on the sink, turning back to Courtney. “I want you to climb in and relax.”

“What if I want you to join me?” Courtney asked, running her fingers up and down his chest, feeling his muscles hidden beneath his shirt. 

“No,” Kasey shook his head. “This is all for you. Besides, I don’t want to smell like a girl which will happen if I get into that water.”

“But Kasey, I want you to join me,” she ran her fingers up his chest to snake her arms around his neck, pulling his head down towards hers where she captured his lips. She pressed against him, deepening the kiss running her tongue along his bottom lip, teasing him before slowly breaking the kiss. “Please?” 

“You play dirty,” Kasey groaned when she brushed her hips against his. “I’ll join you,” he told her. “But I’m taking a manly shower afterwards to wash off the girl smell.”

“You’ll want to take a shower after I’m done to clean up,” Courtney winked at him, pulling her shirt up over her head. Dropping it to the floor she quickly rid herself of the rest of the garments before stepping into the hot water. Submerging in the water, she leaned against the side groaning in satisfaction as it felt good against her muscles. 

Kasey pulled off his clothes, tossing them into the hamper before moving next to the tub. He was ruining his plans by taking a bath with her. This was his time to continue setting up. But he couldn’t say no to her and the kiss she used to get him to say yes turned him on.

“You going to stand there naked or you going to join me, not that I don’t like the view,” Courtney grinned letting her eyes sweep up her boyfriend’s body. 

Kasey blushed underneath her eyes and quickly stepped into the tub, sitting across from her. He reached underneath the water, grabbing her foot, placing it into his lap and slowly worked his fingers, massaging the tissue on her foot and ankle. Once he was finished, he switched feet and started over again.

“Anyone ever tell you, you have great hands?” She murmured, relishing in the way he was massaging her feet and calves. 

“Once or twice,” Kasey grinned working his way up her leg.

“That didn’t involve a car?” Courtney opened one eye when his hand got dangerously close to her heated center.

“Maybe,” he said slyly as his fingers continued to dance up Courtney’s leg. He brushed over her folds. He grinned when he heard a soft moan escape from her lips. Moving closer he let his hands drift up over her stomach towards her breasts. 

“Kasey…” she whispered as his fingers caressed her nipples working them into two taunt peaks. She drug her bottom lip between her teeth when she felt him take a nipple into his mouth. She moaned and brought her hands up to tangle in his soft curls near the nape of his neck, holding him against her chest. 

“Let’s move to the bed,” Kasey whispered pulling back far enough to catch her eye. He brushed his lips against hers before standing in the water. When he climbed from the tub he turned back around and lifted her in his arms before walking towards the bedroom.

“We’re gonna get your bed all wet,” Courtney giggled as he laid her in the middle of his blankets before leaning over her. 

“They’ll dry…” Kasey leaned down capturing her lips with his. His tongue traced her bottom lip, seeking entrance and shot forward when she opened her mouth. As their tongues dueled, he moved to lie at her side, freeing his hands to run down her bottom. Taking a breast in his hand, he rolled the nipple around between his thumb and fore finger.

“Isn’t this much better than sleeping, like you were planning to do?” He questioned as he placed kisses along her jaw line, nibbling on her ear lobe, before sucking lightly on the delicate skin beneath it. 

“Mmm…much better…” she murmured, turning to face him. She let her hand travel down his chest over his abs feeling his muscles tighten out her touch. Continuing her movement, she moved further south, following the light trail of hair that started at his navel. 

“Court…” Kasey sucked in a breath when he felt her fingers skim over his hardening shaft. He leaned down circling his tongue around the rose peak before sucking it between his lips. Feeling her hand jerking him in response he groaned and pushed her onto her back. Moving to her other peak, his fingers moved south towards her hot center. 

Fingering her folds, he grinned against her skin feeling her sigh in contentment as her legs parted, giving him better access. He parted her inner lips, dipping his fingers into her wet wanton center before moving to rub her clit. 

“Oh…Kase…baby….” Courtney let her eyes drift shut as she gripped the comforter beneath her. She felt heat pooling to her center and arched her back when she felt Kasey plunge one finger into her followed shortly by a second, his thumb moving against her clit. She felt the familiar feeling in her stomach and knew she was almost ready to climax. 

“I need you…” she whimpered tossing her head to the side. “Kasey, please…” 

Kasey withdrew his fingers, leaning over her and went to reach for the drawer to his bedside table. He was stopped mid grasp by Courtney’s hand. Seeing her shake her head, he positioned himself at her center his tip teasing her wet folds. 

“You sure?” 

“I want to feel you, Kasey,” she breathed raising her hips, encouraging him.

“Anything for the birthday girl,” he slowly entered her, closing his eyes against the sensation of sinking into her cavern unsheathed. Sinking fully into her depth, he waited for her to adjust before he started moving slowly, pulling fully out of her only to sink right back in.

“Kasey,” Courtney whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist, moaning as the position allowed him to go deeper. “Save soft and sweet for later. I want you to fuck me.”

“You got it,” Kasey picked up the pace, leaning down to take her lips in his. He silenced her moan with his mouth and used the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. 

“God Kase…you feel so good…” she moaned. “Faster. Harder. That’s it baby…” she raised her hips to meet each thrust. She knew she wasn’t going to last long at the torrid pace Kasey had set and she didn’t want to.

“Let go for me baby,” Kasey whispered against her ear. “Come for me.” He groaned feeling her walls constrict around him as she came, sending him over the edge. Her walls milked him for everything he had before he collapsed on top of her, catching his breath. He slid his softening cock out of her before lying at her side. He gathered her in his arms, kissing the side of her head. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear he smiled, seeing her eyes closed and feeling her breathing even out.

“Happy birthday baby,” he whispered flipping the comforter over them. Her present would have to wait.


End file.
